Welcome to My Life
by Mr. JRyan
Summary: My second ever song fic! Chris is having some trouble...how will Wyatt and Leo react? And how will Chris take them prying into his business? Group: Simple Plan Song: Welcome to My Life.


**Welcome to My Life**

Group: Simple Plan

Album: Still Not Gettin Any

Song: Welcome to My Life

Set: In the middle of my _Cursed_ story.

Not: If you have not yet read _Cursed_, then please do not read this. You won't fully understand it without that story line.

* * *

"Chris, we need to talk." 

Chris groaned, rolling over in his bed. He pulled the covers up over his head and shook his head, ignoring the repeating banging against the door. But, he should've known better. Even if Chris _did_ put a boundary on the room blocking magical entrance, Leo wouldn't give up. When he father need to talk he _needed to talk_.

"Chris, really, get up. It's four in the afternoon."

Chris groaned and sat up in bed, throwing his covers onto the floor. Fine, whatever. He'd talk. Because he knew that he wouldn't get his alone time until he did. He sighed and got up off the bed, opening his drawer and grabbing a pair of sweat pants, pulling them on over his boxers.

"Chris?"

"I'm coming!" Chris yelled, grabbing a sweat shirt and pulling it on. He walked over to the door and opened it, an irritated expression upon his face. "What?"

Leo looked at Chris and ignored the fact that his son just back-talked him. He seemed to not notice the fact that Chris _really_ didn't want to see him. Oh joy. "Chris, can we talk?"

"About?" Chris asked, raising his eyebrows. He crossed his arms and looked his father square in the eye.

"About you missing your therapy appointment."

_**Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you  
Do you ever wanna runaway?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming**_

"I don't want to talk about it," Chris said, grabbing the door handle. He started to shut the door in his father's face. When Leo stopped the door with his foot, Chris sighed and gave up, walking over to his bed and sitting down, his arms hanging between his legs.

"Too bad," Leo said, walking into the room after Chris. "You have a problem and I'd like to help you out with it."

"I don't have a problem!" Chris yelled, standing up quickly. "So stop!"

Leo looked at his son for a few moments, not saying anything. His eyes held pain and fear….but, most importantly….love. "Chris, when you act like that towards me there is a problem."

When Chris just rolled his eyes and sat back down on the bed, Leo sighed. He grabbed the chair from Wyatt's desk and pulled it in front of the bed, sitting down. "Chris, we've always been able to talk about anything. Why can't we do that now? Why can't you tell me what's wrong?" Leo asked quietly, looking at Chris with a mix of confusion and worry.

**_No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me_**

"Because I can't!" Chris said, standing up quickly. He started towards the door, his mind full of emotions. If he told his dad what was up he wouldn't understand. Leo _couldn't_ understand. He wasn't Chris. He didn't have to deal with the things Chris had to deal with. And until he learned that he wouldn't be able to help his son.

"Why?" Leo asked, standing up after Chris. When Chris didn't answer him and grabbed onto the door handle, Leo quickly grabbed his arm, pulling him back. "Chris, just tell me. Please."

Chris sighed, shaking his head. "I can't, Dad. I'm sorry. I can't."

Leo was about to say something when Wyatt walked into the room. He looked back and forth between Chris and Leo. He raised his eyebrows when he saw Leo's hand wrapped around Chris's arm. "Dad?"

"Yeah?" Leo asked, raising his eyebrows at Wyatt.

"Let Chris go," Wyatt said, walking further into the room. When Leo nodded and let go of Chris's arm Wyatt walked over to the two. "Chris, I need to talk to Dad real quick. Can you-?"

"This is my room too, Wyatt," Chris cut off Wyatt, crossing his arms.

**_To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life_  
**

"I know, Chris, but I _really_ need to talk to Dad," Wyatt said, stressing the word 'really'.

"Wyatt, I'm in the middle of talking to Chris about…stuff," Leo said, glancing over at his middle son for a second.

Wyatt crossed his arms, looking back and forth between his father and his brother. He nodded. "Alright, then I guess he can be here too. I need to tell you what I saw at school today."

"What do you mean?" Chris asked suspiciously, eyeing his brother.

"About what you _did_ today," Wyatt said, looking at his brother. He looked back at Leo.

"Alright, what happened?" Leo asked, raising his eyebrows.

**_Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more?  
Before your life is over  
Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With your big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding_**

Memory

Chris walked out the school doors. It was lunch time and he was pretty sure Michael and Wyatt were in the cafeteria, talking to Sammy and Rachel. Boy, was he wrong.

Wyatt stood in the parking lot, next to his car. Sammy sat in the bed of his truck. They were talking about the Senior Awards, and how someone nominated them to be 'Favourite Senior Couple.' Neither of them were surprised, and they were actually pretty happy about it.

"Hey, Wyatt, what's Chris doing?" Sammy asked, looking near the front of the school.

Wyatt looked over to where Sammy was looking and saw Chris. He was walking towards a group of people. The people in question were the 'bad-ass' kids of San Francisco High School. They did drugs, smoked, skipped class….Everything that was frowned upon.

"I don't know…Stay here. I'll go find out," Wyatt said as Chris started talking to the group. Wyatt walked over and made sure to stay hidden behind cars. As he looked upon his brother and the 'ick' group, he was happy that he could now hear them, though was worried about what he would hear.

"Look, Chris, we can't keep doing this for free. We need something in return," one of the heads of the group said, crossing his arms. He was Latino, and it showed in his appearance and in his voice.

Chris looked hesitant, like he didn't really want to be there. "J, it's hard. My brother-"

"You mean the jock? What about him?" the guy said, narrowing his eyes at Chris.

"Well, he's become suspicious and-"

"Does he know what we're doing?" the guy asked, cutting Chris off.

"No, no," Chris said quickly. "No, he doesn't. Of course not. He-"

"Good. Because he could do some serious damage to this group. Star quarterback? He must have connections with the teaches. Meaning he could kill this group. And if he kills this group? Well, we'd have to kill you," he said, glaring at Chris. "No joke."

"Look, just tell me what you want," Chris said, sighing. "And I promise I'll keep in under wraps."

"Take this," the guy said, digging in his pocket. A moment later he shoved it into Chris's hand. As Wyatt looked closer he realized Chris was now holding a bag of mushrooms.

((AN: For any of you people who don't know what mushrooms are, they're a type of drug that comes in pill form.))

**_No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me_**

"To be sure that you're one of us," the guy said, smirking. "Don't do this and we won't keep your secret. We won't tell the school what you do."

Chris looked a bit surprised. He looked up at the guy. "Alright," he said, nodding. "I'll take them."

**_To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life_**

"Now," the guy commanded.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I want to see you take at least three. Then I'll get off your back."

Chris hesitated. Wyatt could tell that he didn't want to take them. That everything in his head was telling him not to. He was hoping that Chris would follow that instinct and just get out of there. He hoped.

But, after a moment, Chris sighed, digging into the bag. Just as he was about to pop them into his mouth, Wyatt looked away. He quickly went back to the car.

/End Memory

**_No one ever lied straight to your face  
No one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
Never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like, what it's like_**

"You were spying on me!" Chris yelled, staring at Wyatt with wide eyes after he finished the small story. He couldn't believe it. Wyatt spied on him.

"Chris, I was only trying to protect you!" Wyatt yelled, turning to his brother.

"Chris, I think Wyatt spying on you is besides the point," Leo said, turning to Chris. "Now, we told you a long time ago to stop with all that! Why didn't you listen?"

"Because!" Chris yelled. "You don't know what it's like to be me! You have no fucking clue!"

"What your language," Leo growled, narrowing his eyes at Chris.

"No! I won't!" Chris yelled. "Because you don't know what it's like!"

**_To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like (what it's like)_**

"Then tell us and we'll try to help!" Wyatt said, a pleading look in his eyes. "Chris, please. All we want is for you to get better! Please tell us what's up."

Chris sighed and shook his head. He walked over to his bed and sat down. "I'm the one who killed mom six years ago, I'm the reason Bianca's marrying Casey or whatever his name is, Amanda's back in Hawaii still and I miss her so much, my group has so many expectations, my teachers have expectations because they all had Wyatt before me, they're all piling on the homework, I have Charmed duties that take up so much time, I can never hang out with my friends anymore or else an innocent will die or my homework won't be turned in, and…god…I just can't take it! It's all too stressful!"

**_To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like_**

"Chris, your mother's death wasn't your fault," Leo said, looking at Chris with an expression of concern.

"Yeah? Well, what about everything else?" Chris asked, crossing his arms.

"Well…Chris-"

**_Welcome to my life_**

"Exactly," Chris said, nodding, before orbing out.

**_Welcome to my life_**

O.O.O.O.O

I got a little bored on the 25th during Graphic Arts class. So I came onto this site, right? My friend Ra Kayla wanted to look at my first song-fic and we realized that I published it October 28, 2004. We're like, "Hey, its anniversary is in three days!" So I decided to celebrate by posting another song fic! I think it's gonna be a tradition...

Anyway, I know that today's the 27th and not the 28th, but oh well! What's a day?

Hannah


End file.
